Ever After High Part 1
by Evermonsterhigh
Summary: Ever after high fan fic part 1. Follow Raven's, Maddie's, Briar's, Apple's, Hunter's, Kitty's, Duchess' and Ashlynn's life at Ever After High. Find out their secret crushes and love life. Enjoy part 1, as part 2 will be out soon


Ever After High Fan Fic

**Chapter 1: Settling in**

Apple stared out of the window as she applied her 100th layer of lip gloss. She drummed her fingers impatiently as she waited for her roommate to come. "I've got it all set up," She had told Briar "Evil mirror, evil bed and even an evil dressing table." Raven entered the room as Apple and Briar were talking. "Hi Raven!" Said Apple, pushing Briar out of the way. Raven looked around  
>"Where's Maddie?" Apple sighed.<br>"You're not rooming with her, are you?" A flash of anger made its way into Apple eyes. Raven shook her head.

Maddie had been waiting for Raven to come. She drummed her fingers and waited.  
>"Maybe she's rooming with Lizzie this year?" Suggested Cerise, unpacking her stuff.<br>"Doubt that," Replied Maddie, turning around to face her. Suddenly the door flew open and Lizzie came in. "Where Rave then?" Asked Lizzie, looking around the room. Cerise shrugged.  
>"You know?" Asked Maddie, suddenly looking hopeful.<br>"Maybe I do."  
>"Tell us!" Said Maddie and Cerise simultaneously.<br>"She's rooming with Apple this year. Shame, _isn't _it." Maddie's face fell. Lizzie walked out of the room. "But why?" Whispered Maddie. A light bulb went off in Cerise's head.  
>"Raven is such an important part in Apple's story. Don't you see! Apple gets her happily ever after when Raven poisons her!" Maddie raised an eyebrow.<br>"I guess..." She trailed off and went over to her bed. Suddenly, she sprung up "Time for tea!"  
>Cerise sighed.<p>

Everyone gathered in the main hall to hear what Headmaster Grimm had to say. "No running in the corridors... blah blah blah." Maddie leaned over to Raven.  
>"Where were you? We <em>are<em> rooming together this year, aren't we? I mean, I got Cerise in." Raven looked down the row of bored children until she saw Apple. She turned back to Maddie. "Apple..." She whispered. Maddie stared open mouthed at her friend. "Please at the end of this assembly, come to the front and tell us you rooms and roommates," Headmaster Grimm said, gathering up his papers. Maddie grabbed Ravens arm. "We will room together," She said dragging Raven and Cerise along. Raven saw Apple in the distance, looking for her. "What about Apple though?"  
>Maddie turned sharply on her heals. "What about her?" Raven decided to shut up then. <em>Maddie might be crazy, but she is persistent,<em> Raven thought, as Maddie signed them in. "You know," Cerise said, stepping forwards "You don't _have_ to room with us, if you don't want?" Raven smiled at Cerise, but shook her head all the same "I can't," Raven said looking at Maddie "It would upset her too much." Cerise laughed  
>"Maddie. Upset. Perrlease." Raven laughed at what she said as well. She looked and saw Apple go up to Briar, properly asking if they could be roommates. Soon, Maddie came over with at set of keys and handed them to Cerise. "Keys to <em>our<em> doom room," Maddie said, as her, Cerise and Raven walked down the corridor to spellology. "Totally awesome!" Cried Sparrow Hood, sliding across the floor on his knees in front of us. "Oh err hey Sparrow... Nice too err see you, heh," Said Cerise, her face going scarlet. "Hey um err girl. How are you kinda err doing, I guess" Replied Sparrow, his face also going scarlet. Maddie was bubbling up with excitement. "This is hat-tastic!" She cried, dancing around Sparrow and Cerise. "I sense magic between you two! True love ahhh!" Cerise ran off and Sparrow walked off slowly. Maddie sighed. "If only Cupid was here! She'd know what to do."  
>Raven laughed. "You believe in Cupid. Like seriously."<br>Maddie nodded."Yep! Doesn't everyone?"

**Chapter 2: Doom Room Mayhem**

Once in their doom room, they talked about legacy day. "Last year, a thunder storm hit someones story book!" Cerise told them, sipping her iced tea. Cedar Wood poked her head around the door.  
>"Hey, Cerise, Maddie and Raven," Cedar said, coming into the room.<br>"Hi Cedar!" Said Cerise, while Cedar sat down next to her. "We're talking about legacy day."  
>"It's gonna be hat-tastic you know!" Chimed in Maddie, bouncing up and down on her bed.<br>"I have to be the next Pinocchio!" Said Cedar, sighing.  
>"Well I'm evil," Laughed Raven.<p>

Meanwhile, all not was well in Apple White's doom room. "But, why?" Gasped Apple, standing up.  
>"To get at you, of course. Just act like you don't care," Briar explained. Apple shook her head<br>"I can't, though. I care." She walked over to the arched window where many birds had gathered. "I need my happily ever after!" Briar walked over to her.  
>"I know, and you're gonna get it. We just need to avoid Raven, that's all." There was a knock at the door. "Don't answer it!" Cried Briar, grabbing Apple's arm. "It could be Raven." The knock got louder and louder. "Hey! You girls in there? We need to talk," Said the voice. Briar and Apple breathed a sigh of relive. It was Ashlynn. "Come in," Called Apple, sitting down on the bed. Ashlynn opened the door and came and sat down next to Apple. Briar pulled a face. "Sooo, Ashlynn how is everything with you?" Asked Apple, ignoring Briar.<br>"Well there's these new shoes and the 100 others that I brought. Oh and then there's this boy..." She trailed off. "I have to go," She said and left.  
>"Ashlynn! Wait!" Called Apple running after her. Briar had no choice just to follow Apple. <em>Besides,<em> she thought as her and Apple ran along the corridor,_ we can find out her secret crush is._ They ran after her all the way to her doom room, where is she slammed the door in their face. "Being shut out, are we?" Asked Kitty Cheshire, appearing, grinning as usual.  
>"Go away Kitty," Snarled Briar, kicking her.<br>"Hey!" Squealed Kitty, walking off. Briar smiled to herself. Apple put her hands on her hips  
>"Why did you do that, huh? A real princess would never do that!"<br>"Apple, I'm sorry," She said, but Apple had already walked off. Raven appeared beside Briar.  
>"Trouble in paradise?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Briar nodded and walked off. No way would she be caught dead talking to a rebel!<p>

Ashlynn hid in her doom room until she was sure that they were gone. "Are you ok?" Asked Lizzie, worry filled her eyes. "Yep," Replied Ashlynn, sitting down on her bed.  
>"You know Kitty knows, right?"<br>Ashlynn sighed. "Yeah, but she might forget. You never know..." Ashlynn trailed off. "Oh my shoe! I was meant to meet Hunter at the Enchanted Forest! I have to go!" She grabbed anything that she could and ran out. Lizzie rolled her eyes. _Relationships' are soo not my style,_ she thought, unpacking her deck of cards.

Maddie had to go to her first class, so Cerise and Raven were left in the doom room. "I know!"Exclaimed Raven "Let's talk 'bout our parents."  
>"Um I'm not sure ," Said Cerise biting her lip.<br>"Come on! Ok I'll start. My mom is the evil queen and my dad was kinda the king. Well he was my step-dad, or Apple's dad, but he's still a dad right?"Said Raven "Your turn." Cerise pretended to be thinking. "Um well. My mom was Red Riding Hood and- Well that's it really, didn't everyone know that?" Laughed Cerise, nervously. Raven rolled her eyes.  
>"Who the hell is your dad?"<br>"Oh er my dad is err... Oh look at the time gotta fly!" Said Cerise, rushing out the room. Raven sighed. She had been trying to find out about Cerise's family for years now, and she still hasn't got a clue! _Keep trying,_ she told herself,_ You'll find out some day. _She had to find out. She just had to!

**Chapter 3: New Boys**

"Ladies please calm down. I know it's me. Like me while you can!" Said a voice. It was Daring Charming, inviting all the ladies to come to him. Apple nudged Briar. "Maybe _he_ is _my_ prince Charming." Briar nodded.  
>"I mean look at him." The crowd of girls had parted as a second boy came in following Daring.<br>"Geek," Said Apple, looking at him. Yet the crowd of girls went past Daring. "Err. Hi. I'm Dexter, Daring's brother," Said the geek, as the girls crowed around him.  
>"Come on! Let's go over to him," Said Briar, pulling Apple towards Dexter.<br>"No!" Said Apple "Him," She pointed to Daring. They walked over to him. Daring's face lit up.  
>"Hello," He said, pulling out his mirror "I'm Daring. And that's my little brother, Dexter. The sons of Prince Charming. We're both royals, if you're wondering." Apple face lit up.<br>"I'm Apple White. Daughter of Snow White. And I believe you're my prince charming," She said, holding Daring's hand. "I believe I am," He replied. Apple blushed bright red. Briar rolled her eyes.  
>"Get a life, you two! Perrlease!" Daring laughed and smiled<br>"Catch you later girls," He said, doing a finger gun and walking out. Apple clutched her heart  
>"My Prince Charming..." She sighed.<p>

**Chapter 4: Nobody Likes a Kitty**

"Sparrow! Where the hell are you! Sparrow Hood!"Called Duchess Swan. Sparrow came into the room. "Where have you been?" She asked. Sparrow shrugged "Oh well. I gotta get that info from Kitty so stay here." She began to walk off. "Oh yeah," She said, turning sharply on her heels "Don't even think about it." Sparrow sighed and waited. Duchess was horrible and now she was working with Kitty!

Duchess walked until she found Kitty. "Come in," Called Kitty, grinning. Duchess came in and shut the door firmly behind her. "Did you bring everything?" Asked Kitty. Duchess nodded and handed over the camera. Kitty checked to be sure. "Yep. Everything." Kitty smiled. "Now here's the secret..."

Duchess smiled to herself as she returned to her lake to find Sparrow still there. "I've got it," She said, smiling. "Wanna know?" Sparrow nodded slowly, realising this was a bad idea. Duchess whispered the answer. Sparrow's eyes widened. "But-but-but I can't." Duchess glared at him.  
>"Why not?" Sparrow froze on the spot<br>"No reason," He replied.

"I've got your secret, your secret, your secret. I've got your secret and everyone knows it," Sang Kitty next to Cerise. "I don't know what you're on about," Replied Cerise, pulling her hood down further.  
>"You do though, don't you!" Whispered Kitty, grinning. She handed the camera to Cerise. "Watch and learn," She hissed, walking off. A wave of worry washed over Cerise. People were gonna know her secret if she wasn't careful. She had to stop her, but how?<p>

**Chapter 5: Cerise's secret is out now!**

Secrets are hard to keep at the best of times, but when someone already knows, then it's hard! Kitty had told Cerise's best friends for ever after her secret. Maddie was in the middle of a tea party when Kitty had told her, so it must of gone in one in ear and out the other. Sadly, it wasn't that easy with Raven. She came over to Cerise at lunch. "Everyone knowing my secret has _totally_ ruined my social life. Look!" It was true though. Cerise was on her own. Everyone was sitting at least two tables way every side."It's fine. I won't tell," Said Raven. Cerise sighed  
>"It's not you I'm worried about," She said, looking over to where Kitty and Duchess were sat.<p>

"Everyone! It's Cerise Hood! Run!" Everyone called if Cerise came near.  
>"Relax," Said Raven "I got that all the time when I started." Cerise didn't know whether that was a word of encouragement, or just to make her feel bad. Kitty walked over to their table. "Go away Kitty," Snarled Raven. Kitty pulled puppy dog eyes.<br>"Me. No."  
>"Go looked after wonderland or something," Said Cerise. Kitty turned on her heels and walked off. Briar walked past. "Werewolf," She whispered in Cerise's ear. Cerise gulped. Maddie came over to them. "Wanna have a tea party?" She asked. Cerise laughed. Trust Maddie to have a tea party at the weirdest times. "Oh yeah. Shame 'bout your secret," Added Maddie, as she sat down next to them.<br>"What?" Said Cerise, shocked.  
>"I had to listen to Kitty. She's part of the wonderland family."<br>Raven sighed. "I know, but-" Raven got cut off by a squeal from Maddie.  
>"It's- it's," She breathed "Dexter Charming." Raven rolled her eyes.<br>"Dream on sunshine. He's a prince." Maddie ignored Raven. Raven caught Dexter's eye. She saw that he didn't want to be here, with all the girls around him. She felt sorry for him...

**Chapter 6: Ashlynn and Hunter**

Ashlynn and Hunter were in the Enchanted Forest when they heard rustling the bushes. "What was that?" Whispered Ashlynn. Hunter took her hand.  
>"Nothing." Ashlynn seemed unsure.<br>"I need to go and do my... Homework. Err bye Hunter!" Ashlynn ran back to the school. Hunter sighed. Ashlynn was to cautious about of their relationship. Cedar poked her head out of the bushes. "Just me," She said, smiling. Hunter smiled back. "Hey where's Ashlynn?"  
>"Gone," Hunter replied. Cedar looked worried. "Hey, what's wrong?"<br>"Is she angry about us being friends?" Hunter saw what Cedar meant.  
>"Maybe. I don't know."<br>Cedar sighed. "I've gotta go," Muttered Cedar, turning away.  
>"Wait! Cedar!" Called Hunter, but Cedar had already gone. Hunter sat back down. Ashlynn would never forgive him if she knew that he was friends with Cedar.<p>

"Hunty! Hunter! Where are you?" Called Ashlynn, the next day. Hunter came out from his doom room and stood in front of her. "Yeah? What?"  
>Ashlynn sighed. "You know what," She lowered her voice "Cedar Wood is what." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Look, she's just my friend." Ashlynn looked unsure<br>"Really. Then what were you and her doing last night huh?" Hunter froze.  
>"Next time Hunter, you need to maybe at least think about a new place. For you and her!" Ashlynn went back into her doom room. "Love problems, huh?" Asked a voice from behind Hunter. Hunter span around. "Raven?"<br>"Yep," Replied Raven stepping out of her doom room. Hunter sighed and told Raven about Ashlynn. Hunter waited for Raven shocked face, yet it didn't come. "Love is magical! I wish _I_ had a boyfriend." Hunter smiled at Raven then went back into his doom room. "Hexelient," Whispered a voice, as Raven went back to her room "Ashlynn will want this..."


End file.
